


Afternoon Delight

by Marscoopial



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha Sara Lance, Alpha Zari Tomaz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beta Nate Heywood, Beta Ray Palmer, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lena Luthor, Mentions of Avalance, Omega Ava Sharpe, Omega Kara Danvers, Oral Sex, cock block Nora Darhk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marscoopial/pseuds/Marscoopial
Summary: A series of oneshots I will be updating regularly all taking place in the same universe. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 291





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh shit. Oh shit, Kara right there!” Lena moans in surprise, one hand tangled in the omegas hair and the other furiously gripping at the bathroom wall she has been pushed up against. The second Lena saw her omega this morning she knew something like this was going to happen. Instead of the bubbly adorable Kara she’s used to being greeted with, this morning Kara was quieter, her eyes slightly dark and her smirk just a little more dangerous. Sure enough, the second they walked into the building Kara guided Lena into the washroom’s largest stall and pinned her to a wall with kisses and soft whispers. Now, Lena looks down into dark blue eyes shining and a beautiful pale mouth wrapped around her cock.  
Kara gave another generous suck taking her deeper and Lena moaned again moving her hand that wasn’t in Kara’s hair to her mouth to make sure nobody heard outside and came in to investigate. With every pump Kara took her deeper and played her little tongue along the side of the shaft, gently gripping Lena’s balls in one hand and gripping her tight ass in the other. “Fuck baby right there!” Lena encouraged, while tightening her hold in Kara’s hair.  
Kara took the entirety of Lena’s length in her throat and moaned at the praise. The vibrations of the moan had Lena racing toward orgasm in record time. When Kara shifted her hand on Lena’s ass ever so slightly to play at the entrance of Lena’s tight puckered hole she was catapulted into her sudden orgasm giving no more warning than a silent scream unable to form any sound.  
Kara pumped Lena gently with her hand and slowly drew out her alpha’s orgasm until Lena had softened. Before Kara could do more than gently kiss the tip of Lena’s soft cock the alpha had her pulled up to her full height curiosity riding the tailcoats of her arousal. “What was that for? Is it my birthday? Are you going into heat? Can I please please return the favor?” Each question was punctuated with a kiss starting at Kara’s lips and moving down her neck.  
“Mmmm, when I saw you this morning I suddenly couldn’t think of anything else. We haven’t fooled around for weeks, I missed my alpha.” Kara pouted and nuzzled Lena’s neck.  
She was right Lena realized it had been a while. Between Kara’s soccer season just starting up and midterms on the horizon they had spared no time for intimacy more than the occasional make out session study breaks. “I’m sorry baby, you’re right.” She traced Kara’s jaw with her nose before moving in for a soft kiss again. Between kisses a thought occurred to Lena. “Where did you learn that… uhm the thing you did?” Lena couldn’t even say it.  
Kara giggled, “I may or may not have overheard some locker room talk and wanted to give it a try.” The omega smirked mischievously, “you loved it.” She whispered to Lena matter of factly.  
“I did not lo-” Lena huffed and cut herself off. She couldn’t help the blush and slight embarrassment she felt. It was a new sensation entirely and if she was being honest she did love it.  
“Aw, don’t be shy alpha. I’m glad you liked it so much.” Kara just grazes Lena’s ear with her lips to whisper, “maybe next time I’ll use my tongue instead of my fingers.”  
Lena shivers and even though she just came, her cock gives a hearty twitch. A rumbling purr runs through her and in a flash she grabs Kara by the hips and turns them around so that Kara is the one pinned to the wall. Kara’s whimper is swallowed by Lena’s lips on hers, alpha hands firm and commanding on her pliable body.  
Before Lena can have her way with Kara, however, the door to the washrooms swings open and both are snapped back to reality. “Oh, what the hell!” The intruder’s voice is muffled as if they’ve quickly moved their hand up to plug their nose. “It smells like an alpha whorehouse in here! Are you guys hooking up in the bathrooms again?”  
Lena is trying to stuff herself in her pants as quietly as possible but to her horror Kara is moving to the stall door. “Nora, is that you?” She calls through the door and Lena wants to do nothing more than disappear.  
“Kara?” Nora asks with unmasked surprise. “Sorry I thought it was Sara and Ava at it again.” There was a brief pause before she added, “didn’t take you for an afternoon delight kinda gal.” The smile was evident in her voice. “I take it that’s Luthor stinking up the place then?”  
Kara giggled nervously and looked over to Lena apologetically. Lena just gave her a tight lipped smile before giving as stoic of a “Hey Nora,” as possible.  
Nora just laughed, “I’m going to use the other bathrooms, I’ll see you guys later.”  
When she leaves Lena just sighs and leans her head against the washroom wall. Kara comes up and slowly moves into her space tucking herself into Lena’s neck while baring her own to her. “I’m sorry Lee,” she says quietly.  
Kara seems ashamed but Lena sees through it. Her neck is bared but she’s releasing persuasive pheromones encouraging Lena to forgive her immediately. Of course Lena would, she’s not even all that upset, but she wants to tease her omega just a bit. She growls ever so slightly and presses words into Kara’s neck. “It’s okay omega, you’ll make it up to me later.” The promise is dark and absolute, emphasized by a sharp nip at Kara’s throat. With a short “see you later” and peck to Kara’s lips Lena’s is out of the washroom and headed to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The muses have taken me. I have heard your requests and delivered some Avalance smutty goodness. I also just get a kick out of Nora being just so sick of these perverts.

Sara brought in the one of the last boxes and set it down gently before heaving herself onto the couch with a huff. “Finally!” She sighed into the cushion.

“And just what do you think you’re doing? Now that we’ve brought all of the boxes in it’s time to unpack.” Ava said as she rounded a corner.

Sara turned over on the couch with a groan. “Baby no! Five minutes, please.” She pleaded looking up at her amused girlfriend. “When I agreed to an apartment on the third floor I didn’t think about having to haul all our shit up here. I can’t feel my… anything.”

“Firstly,” Ava said leaning over the back of the couch, “You wanted a third floor apartment because it would have less spiders.” Ava giggled at her alpha’s embarrassed blush. “And second, if you rest now you aren’t going to do any more work for the rest of the day.”

Sara gave an exaggerated offended look. “I- That’s not-” she sighed. “Okay, okay I’m getting up.” Sara wiggled her arms and legs as if trying to move before sinking into the couch again defeated. “I can’t move.”

Ava just shook her head at her girlfriend before getting a wicked idea. “Baby do you need some motivation?”

Sara’s eyes snapped up to Ava’s to find a serious, if mischievous, expression on Ava’s face. “What kind of motivation?”

Ava smiled and leaned further over the back of the couch now only about a foot from Sara’s face. “The kind you have to sit up to get.”

Sara’s heart rate picked up and her pupils dilated ever so slightly at the waft of pheromones coaxing her to comply to her omega’s request. No longer caring about her fatigue Sara sat up so that her face was now right next to Ava’s, nuzzling her nose into the omega’s. “Can I have my motivation now?” Sara asked, barely audible. 

Ava smiled and tilted her face so that their lips effortlessly slid together. Warm soft lips met and Sara groaned into the kiss. Ava deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into Sara’s mouth while the alpha brought her hand up to cup her cheek.

The two could feel the heat building between them and the room was becoming stiflingly humid. They were about two seconds away from tearing each other’s clothes off when a hollar was heard from the door.

“Keep it in your pants you two geez! Can’t leave you alone together for five minutes.” Nate said with a teasing smile as he barged in with a box.

Sara growled and separated from Ava reluctantly.

“At least they have a place to themselves now. One more week sharing a dorm room with Ava and I was actually going to kill someone.” Nora said as she lumbered in behind Nate, followed by a laughing Ray.

“We weren’t that bad.” Ava pouted quietly.

Nora put the last box down with a huff. “You. You weren’t that bad.” Nora pointed to Ava before moving a pointed look to Sara. “She on the other hand was a nightmare. Always walking around in her underwear and smothering your sheets in pheromones. It wasn’t even her dorm room! Not to mention the unnecessarily loud sex you guys had while I was trying to sleep ten feet away.”

Ava blushed but Sara just crossed her arms, “I’m not apologizing.” She huffed.

Everyone laughed, shaking their heads at the two. Sara and Ava were inseparable since the minute they started dating and insatiable for nearly just as long.

Shaking off her embarrassment Ava looked around. “Wait, where are the other two lovebirds?”

Nate pointed behind his shoulder. “Kara’s parking the moving truck and Lena said she needed a spotter, but if you ask me…”

“They’re hooking up.” Nora stated, plopping herself on the couch next to Sara. “Judging by Kara’s smell and Lena’s attitude, Kara is close to her heat.”

Ray laughed, “I wouldn’t want to be the next guy to rent that truck.”

“Why not?” They heard from the doorway. Kara strolled in with a flushed Lena on her heels. “Trucks parked by the way.”

The pair came in to join their friends looking slightly disheveled and Sara looked them over and suppressed a laugh. “I bet it is.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Lena said defensively. 

“Oh nothing.” Sara shrugged. “Oh Kara you have a little something-” Sara said gesturing to the side of her mouth and Kara’s hand quickly shot up to wipe away something that was not there. “Gotcha.” Sara said smirking,

“Damnit Sara!” Kara said blushing furiously.

Sara busted out laughing but put her hands up in surrender at Lena’s icy glare.

“Sara,” Ava sighed, shaking her head while everyone else laughed. “Alright alright you degens there’s beer in the fridge and pizza on the way.”

Everyone cheered and moved to the kitchen except for Ava who draped her arms over Sara from behind the couch. Sara hummed content leaning back into her omega. “This is our house! I can’t believe it.” Ava said smiling into Sara’s hair.

“Well, it’s our apartment.” Sara countered. “Our house will be bigger, and have a pool. No. A hot tub!” She smiled turning to face Ava.

Ava laughed, “And a big yard with a tree.” 

“With a tire swing.” Sara added quickly.

“And who is that tire swing for?” Ava asked, eyes bright and shimmering.

Sara smirked, “Who do you think?” She raised a flirtatious eyebrow and stroked her finger across Ava’s collarbone. 

“And since when are we having pups?” Ava said smiling.

“Woah woah who said anything about pups? That tire swing is for me.” Sara smiled teasingly and Ava laughed. “Besides our pups will probably be book worms like you.”

“Since you’re planning our future, how many pups will we be having?”

“Hmm,” Sara brought her fingers to her chin in an exaggerated thinking pose. “Eight.”

Ava barked out laughing. “Absolutely not. One.”

Sara shook her head. “Five.”

“One.” Ava reiterated.

Sara swept Ava from under her arms and pulled her over the back of the couch into her lap. Ava yelped and gripped Sara’s shoulders to steady herself. Sara purred and nuzzled Ava’s neck. “Three?”

Ava returned Sara’s purr with one of her own and sighed content. “Maybe.”

Sara beamed and before Ava could blink the alpha stood with Ava in her arms bridal style. Ava gasped and clung to her neck tight. Sara quickly moved down the hallway headed toward their new bedroom. “You better not think we’re making those pups now.” Ava said, trying to suppress her smile.

Sara hummed, “No. But I wouldn’t mind getting some practice in.”

At that she shut the door quietly with her foot and dropped Ava on the stripped mattress. Ava huffed at the unceremonious treatment. “Sara-” She admonished.

“Hush baby we don’t have much time.” Sara said kissing Ava hard and possessive.

Ava whimpered and moved her fingers to the button of Sara’s pants unbuttoning them. Sara growled and unbuttoned the first few buttons of Ava’s flannel and moved her mouth to the newly exposed portion of Ava’s neck.

“I cannot wait to put pups in you.” Sara said, her eyes dark. She nipped at the tender skin of Ava’s neck as she unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way. 

Ava shivered and hummed. “You’re going to have to wait.” She smiled and threaded her fingers in Sara’s hair. “For the time being.” Ava pressed lightly on the top of Sara’s head pushing the alpha further down her body and Sara gladly followed the silent command. 

Sara grabbed the waistband of Ava’s leggings and pulled them down with her, leaving her beautiful girlfriend panting with her shirt open and her leggings hanging off one ankle. Sara growled hungrily, her pupils blown and chest tight. “Oh baby, I love you so much. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on.”

Sara knelt between Ava’s legs stoking up the smooth bare surface past her hip and up her abdomen. She slid her fingers along the edge of Ava’s bra before dipping under it as she slid her nose up her thigh. Sara reached the apex of Ava’s thighs at the same time she found Ava’s nipple and tweaked it gently while licking a long stoke along Ava’s sex.

Ava moaned loud with her head thrown back before quickly moving her hand to her mouth. Sara notices her omega’s struggle and smiles into her folds. She spends several seconds exploring the more than familiar territory, gently teasing and working her girlfriend up while her fingers pinch at Ava’s nipple and twist it ever so gently.

“Sara… S-Sara please.” Ava moans out from under her hand, needing more.

Sara uses her free hand to stroke up and down Ava’s abdomen comfortingly. Just as Ava is getting worked up to the point of break Sara moves her mouth up to her throbbing clit and sucks it into her mouth hard at the same time gripping her nipple with her index finger and thumb tweaking hard. 

The duel sensations and burning mix of pain and pleasure are too much for Ava’s sensitive body and she cries out needing to bite down on her hand to stay quiet. Her body bows, spine strained. She comes in pulsing quivering currents, euphoria coursing through her body. Rippling whimpers fall from her lips that are wrapped around her fist and Sara drinks in the perfect image while gently helping Ava ride out her high.

After several minutes Ava was finally able to come down, pushing lightly at Sara’s head. The alpha reluctantly pulled away and smiled ear to ear, lovingly stroking Ava’s legs. The omega trembled lightly and smiled dopily up at her alpha. “You are…” Ava started and sighed content.

“Hmm, beautiful? Sexy? Dynamite in bed?” Sara supplied with a smile.

Ava chuckled, “I was going to say perfect, but yes, all of the above.” 

The two looked lovingly into each other’s eyes. That is, before a loud pounding on the door disturbs them.

Nora shouted through the door, “You two have all the time in the world to piss off your neighbors, come get some pizza before we eat it all!” They could faintly hear Nora mumble something about ‘being sick of this shit’ as she walked back to the kitchen.

-

After a brief trip to the washroom to clean up Ava and Sara walked into their kitchen to laughter and jabs.

“Finally!” Lena exaggerated the statement laughing. “There’s barely any pizza left, which is what you get for sneaking off for a nooner.”

Sara just laughed and clapped the other alpha on the shoulder. “That’s okay.” She said smiling wickedly and winking at Ava. “I already ate.”

To which everyone grimaced and groaned and Sara was met with a swift slap to the back of the head delivered by Nora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute game of spin the bottle. It's not as smutty as previous chapters but I sure did enjoy writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it.

“Spin the bottle? You know we’re adults right? Not eighth graders.” Nora asked incredulously.

“Yeah come on, it’ll be fun!” Nate said, holding up an empty bottle to the group and trying desperately to not make eye contact with Zari, the newest addition to their friend group.

Sara and Ava’s apartment had quickly become the group's go to hang out spot on the weekends and this Friday night was no different. The alcohol was flowing freely and a fairly intoxicated Nate was holding up an empty bottle and looking more and more embarrassed at his suggestion.

“What’s next seven minutes in heaven?” Lena asked. “Plus half the people here are in a relationship.”

“Seven minutes in heaven. Not a terrible idea.” Ray said quietly, nudging Nora lightly.

Nora blushed and looked away clearing her throat. “Lena’s right though, half the people here are dating each other.”

All eyes looked to Sara, Ava, Kara, and Lena. Sara sighed and looked at Ava and they both giggled. “Alright I promise not to get jealous.” Sara said, holding up her cup in a makeshift toast before adding, “as long as your kisses stay on her face and nowhere else!” 

The room groaned and Lena straight out laughed. “Pretty sure you didn’t need to clarify that Lance.” 

Sara looked offended for a moment. “Are you kidding, look at her.” Sara looked to a now blushing and ticked off Ava and took her hand. “A kiss could never be enough.” Sara looked into her eyes longingly before moving her gaze to the group and glaring. “But it will be for you.” Ava shook her head incredulously and kissed Sara’s cheek with a quiet ‘geez’ under her breath before nodding her concession to the group.

“I’m fine with it too. It sounds fun.” Kara said, then looking to Lena with a questioning gaze.

Lena swallowed hard and looked around. These were her close friends, not rivals for Kara’s heart. Her alpha was pacing and displeased but she was a groan adult and Kara was right, it did sound kinda fun. “Okay okay.”

Everyone moved to sit in a circle on the floor, Lena pulling Kara by the hand to sit on her lap. The omega yelped before putting her arms around Lena’s shoulders and giggling. Nate sat next to Zari and nudged her lightly. “What about you? Your boyfriend won’t get mad will he?”

“How very patriarchal of you.” Zari said flatly and sat with a sigh. “But no. It’d be hard for my boyfriend to get jealous since he doesn’t exist.” 

Her cold response left Nate hard pressed to look anywhere but the ground. With tinted cheeks he placed to bottle on the ground and cleared his throat. “Alright who’s first?”

Everyone looked around the circle for a minute before Ray put up his hands in surrender. “Alright, I volunteer as tribute.” He gave the bottle a hard spin and everyone watched it with anticipation. 

The bottle slowed and looked like it was going to stop on a blushing Nora but instead it just passed her to point right at Nate. Everyone in the circle laughed and Ray pointed at Nate trying to hide his minor disappointment. “Get ready for me big guy.” He said grinning.

Nate laughed and opened up his arms. Ray leaned over and gave his fellow beta a light peck to which Nate jokingly waved his hand in front of his nose. “Your breath reeks dude.” Ray sheepishly went to smell his breath and Nate laughed. “I’m just fucking with you.”

“Asshole.” Ray said laughing and returning to his seat. Zari gave Nate a curious look to which he just shrugged.

Ray looked to Nora next to him. “Your turn.”

Nora spun the bottle, and as it slowed to a stop she looked up the neck to Lena and Kara who was still on her lap. “Why are you two sharing a seat? Which one am I supposed to kiss?” 

Everyone laughed again and with no hesitation Kara said, “Here, you kiss me. Next time it lands on us it’ll be Lena’s turn.”

Sara looked to Kara and Lena and leaned into Ava and said quietly, “Kara’s a genius.” To which Ava had to bite back a snort.

“Do I have to kiss you while you’re on Lena’s lap?” Nora asked. To which Lena gripped Kara’s waist firmly.

Kara turned toward Nora while remaining on Lena’s lap, not seeming to mind the alpha’s hold on her waist. “It’s easier for her this way.” Kara said smiling.

“Alright.” Nora shrugged and crawled across the circle toward Kara and Lena. She stopped in front of the pair and stood on her knees and took Kara’s cheek lightly in her hand. The two locked eyes for a moment before Nora pulled her in and leaned in slightly. The kiss was gentle and soft until Kara moved her hands to rest behind Nora’s neck and deepened it slightly. The group ‘oohed’ at them and Lena’s eyes bugged out slightly and her breathing got deeper. The two pressed together closer and a small moan left Kara’s throat. They broke apart and Nora smiled, wiping her bottom lip subtly. “That good, huh?”

Kara was blushing madly and leaned back into Lena. “It was okay.” Nora chuckled and moved back into her spot. Kara pressed her face into Lena’s neck and groaned so quietly that only Lena could hear. “I can feel you, y’know.” She whispered to her alpha.

Lena was slightly ashamed at her very prominent boner pressing against Kara and she just gripped Kara’s waist tighter and could feel the omega smiling into her neck. Both were surprised at Lena’s reaction, expecting jealousy or maybe anger but in her defence the kiss was hot and hearing Kara moan never failed to turn Lena on. 

“Geez, Lena rein it in.” Sara mutters next to them covering her nose slightly, referring to the other alpha’s pheromones.

“Alright my turn.” Nate says spinning the bottle.

“Don’t be too disappointed if it doesn’t land on me.” Ray said in jest, making the whole room laugh.

The bottle just passed Nate himself and landed on Zari who had been quiet through most of the game. The room ‘oohed’ childishly at the two and Zari looked up at a blushing Nate. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He stammered.

Zari just scoffed and with that classic alpha confidence she gripped Nate’s neck and pulled him down to her and kissed him. It was swift but deep and left Nate dazed and catching up to what had just happened. By the time he registered that Zari had kissed him she was already taking her turn and spinning the bottle.

To everyone’s surprise and entertainment the bottle landed on Nate. He gave his best effort at a charming smile, still feeling rather embarrassed. “Did you do that on purpose?”

Zari just scoffed again and pulled Nate in for the second time. This time, however, he was prepared and lightly gripped the back of her neck. The kiss was longer this time and just as deep as before. It was enough to leave Nate breathless when they broke apart and even the cool collected Zari had a slight tint to her cheeks.

“Alright alright you two, quit hogging the game.” Ava laughed and moved to take her turn. She spun and beamed when the bottle landed on Sara. Everyone else in the room groaned.

The alpha returned her smile. “Remember that thing I said before about people needing to keep their lips only on your face? Disregard it.” Sara said, pulling Ava into her space.

“Oh yeah?” Ava whispered hotly, her lips nearly touching Sara’s.

“Yeah,” Sara said nodding and ever so slowly moving to connect their lips.

“Here we go.” Ray groaned.

Sara and Ava kissed deeply, Sara’s hands moving to circle Ava’s waist and pull the omega onto her lap. The two were quickly lost in their own world not caring for their friends jesting and protests. Ava pushed her tongue into Sara’s mouth invading her space and challenging her alpha in a way she knew Sara couldn’t resist. The alpha growled and pulled them both down to the floor with Ava below her.

“Oh, for crying out loud! Every damn time!” Nora said, throwing her hands up and moving to stand.

The rest followed suit and Kara laughed. “At least they usually sneak off to do it in private.”

“Yeah,” Lena added, “who’s idea was it to play this game? We can’t give these two any excuses.”

Everyone moved toward the front door just as the two still rolling around on the floor were shamelessly beginning to peel their clothes off. “Sorry guys my bad.” Nate said. “First round’s on me.” They all quickly piled out, ready to keep the party going already prepared with an inevitable back up plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Sara and Ava are insatiable. Let me know what other scenarios or pairings you guys want? I love writing these little bits.


End file.
